Una bala perdida
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Una bala perdida. Ese había sido el miedo de John Watson durante la guerra. Pero ahora es feliz, y su esposa Mary espera una niña, pero...aquella bala perdida le estaba buscando.


***Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía por aquí, así que ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero estar más activa y escribir más fanfic. Os dejo este que, espero, os rompa un poquito el corazón(SORRY NOT SORRY) sobre Mary Watson y el bebé que está esperando. ¡Besos!***

* * *

—Sherlock. Esta es la tercera vez que te llamo. No sé dónde estás, pero...—John respiró hondo intentando relajarse. Su mano izquierda apretaba el teléfono con tanta fuerza que podría romperlo mientras la derecha caía hacia un lado, en un puño—Te necesito. Sherlock. Por favor. Es urgente.

El olor aséptico del hospital al que había llegado a acostumbrarse le estaba mareando ahora. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando aclarar su vista. Se mareaba. Llevaba sin dormir desde que había llegado al hospital. Y Mary...

Dios mío, Mary.

John Watson volvió a coger aire, intentando relajarse. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad y no podía sentarse. Necesitaba moverse, aunque fuese por aquél angosto pasillo repleto de sillas y familiares de diferentes pacientes. Se escuchaba el chirrido de las camillas y las sillas de ruedas al desplazarse por aquellos suelos. Odiaba el ruido que hacían las zapatillas de plástico al rozar el suelo. Al otro lado del pasillo, podía escuchar el gemido agónico de alguien a quien la vida le había arrebatado a quien amaba.

Volvió a recordar la guerra. Aquél grito le hizo recordar las batallas, los disparos, los gritos constantes de dolor. Aquellas noches de incertidumbre en las que no sabía si, a pesar de ser médico militar, sería alcanzado por una bala perdida. Y lo hizo. Un disparo en la pierna que le causó cojera. Psicosomática, como diría Sherlock.

_Sherlock_

Quién le iba a decir que acabaría compartiendo piso con el más asocial, extraño, huraño pero a la vez, el más inteligente y valiente de los hombres que había conocido. Extrañaba sus raras noches en el piso cuando Sherlock gritaba a cualquier _Reality show_ que ponían en la televisión cuando no tenía casos que estimulasen su mente. O como había llegado a su casa y un hombre se encontraba colgando de la viga del techo.

Un conocido, había dicho volviendo la mirada hacia su telescopio.

John prefirió no decir nada.

Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba él y su corazón dio un vuelco pensando en que podría ser algún médico que llevase noticias sobre el estado de Mary. Se giró y vio a Molly Hooper con su coleta balanceándose al compás de sus pisadas. Molly se lanzó a sus brazos y John correspondió a aquél abrazo, separándose después.

—¿Cómo está?—Preguntó la forense.

—No sé nada, Molly. Se la han llevado...Insistí en que yo era médico pero...

—Eres familiar suyo, John. No podían dejarte pasar—Al ver que el hombre asentía con la cabeza, Molly siguió—¿Y Sherlock? ¿Y Greg?

—Aún...Aún están detrás...yo...

John Watson negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y se sentó en una de aquellas odiosas sillas de plástico que te provocaban un hormigueo en el trasero al cabo de un ó la cabeza entre sus manos y sintió que Molly se sentaba a su lado, entrelazando sus manos y observándole detenidamente. Sabía que cuando quisiera hablar, lo haría. Y no debía agobiarle. El pecho de John bajaba y subía rápidamente y tragó saliva, alzando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—John...¿Qué ocurrió al final?

* * *

La red de Moriarty.

Aquél dichoso mensaje había aparecido en las pantallas de toda Inglaterra provocando el retorno de Sherlock Holmes de su exilio de cinco minutos. Moriarty estaba muerto, había dicho Mary. ¿Cómo podía haber regresado, si es que lo había hecho?

Eso mismo se preguntaban todos.

Durante los meses siguientes, Sherlock se ocupó de analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su encuentro en la azotea de 's. Ahora, contaba con la aprobación del gobierno británico para investigar, pues Moriarty se había convertido en una amenaza nacional. Pero Sherlock estaba desquiciado, decía la cuando John aparecía de visita por allí. Y encima había dejado de fumar, decía. Por lo que la vida en el 221B de Baker Street era un infierno. John no había podido evitar sonreír al ver a su antigua casera murmurando que al final tendría que cambiar las paredes si volvía a disparar contra ellas.

No tenían noticias. Ni siquiera utilizando la red de vagabundos de Sherlock encontraban nada sobre Moriarty. Parecía que, si de verdad había vuelto, se había tomado en serio su papel de fantasma. Todos estaban preocupados, aunque Sherlock no lo admitiese. Incluso había contratado a Billy como si pequeño ayudante-químico personal.

No fue hasta aquella tarde de Noviembre en la que todo se torció. Y la razón por la que Mary estaba allí.

John Watson caminaba en dirección a su hogar, con su esposa, cuando observó un enorme coche negro que se paraba a su lado. No pudo evitar resoplar y observarlo detenidamente. Desde luego, a Mycroft le gustaba hacer un espectáculo cada vez que quería encontrarse con él. La puerta se abrió y John se metió en el interior sin preguntar si quiera. Cuando cerró la puerta y se giró para, como suponía, encontrarse con la secretaria personal de Mycroft, la que siempre estaba allí en el coche, encontró a la última persona que quiso encontrar.

James Moriarty.

La rabia ascendió por el cuerpo de John, que se abalanzó contra Moriarty queriendo matarlo. Había obligado a Sherlock a saltar de aquella azotea, provocando dos años de dolor y sentimiento de pérdida, para ahora, volver y seguir hundiendo el dedo en la llaga. Moriarty sacó su móvil y se lo puso en la cara a John, que se apartó bruscamente de él, mirando la pantalla.

Se veía a Mary, en un avanzado estado de gestación, preparando la que sería su cena aquella noche. Cortaba las zanahorias, se aseguraba de que el guiso tuviese el punto perfecto de sal.

John Watson abrió mucho los ojos y observó aquél rostro sonriente que se encontraba delante suya. Apretó los puños y resopló, sintiendo su rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sabes lo que quiero.

* * *

Lo había vendido. Había llamado a Sherlock a sabiendas de que podría perderlo de nuevo. El coche paró en un edificio de fábricas abandonado muy parecido al utilizado por Irene Adler tiempo atrás. _La Mujer_. Dónde estaría en aquellos momentos. Y Moriarty había hecho su petición.

Quería a Sherlock Holmes. Quería zanjar aquello de una vez por todas.

Y, entonces, puso a John contra las cuerdas como había hecho con Sherlock dos años atrás.

Si llamaba al detective, Mary viviría. Nunca se enteraría de lo que había sucedido. Si se negaba, alguien entraría y acabaría con la vida de su mujer y su futura hija, a la que aún no habían puesto nombre.

John Watson observó el traje hecho a medida de Moriarty, sus zapatos brillantes, su sonrisa socarrona y recordó las palabras de Sherlock Holmes en el juicio. James Moriarty no era un hombre. Era una araña. Y la araña tenía entre sus patas a John, enganchado en su red. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Mary, la mujer que había estado a su lado en su duelo personal por Sherlock Holmes. Y en el bebé que tenía dentro de ella, que seguramente sería la niña de sus ojos. No podía hacerlo, pero...¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Y, entonces, marcó el número.

* * *

—¡John!

El médico alzó la cabeza y él y Molly Hooper se levantaron de un salto, observando a Sherlock avanzar a toda prisa hacia él. Lestrade le pisaba los talones, ambos sin aliento. La mirada de ojos azules de Sherlock era inquisitiva, pero John negó con la cabeza, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Mary había bromeado diciendo que todos aquellos casos resueltos juntos habían causado estragos en su pelo, provocando que John refunfuñase, aunque en el fondo no estuviese enfadado.

Un médico salió de una de las puertas que rodeaban a los presentes y la cara de John empalideció. El semblante del doctor lo decía todo.

Una bala perdida.

Era lo que había necesitado.

Sólo recordaba la sangre y estar sujetando el cuerpo de Mary en aquellos momentos. Su mujer sonreía e intentaba calmarlo, pero su vientre abultado seguía tiñiéndose de sangre. La ambulancia llegó enseguida y la trasladaron al hospital más cercano, donde John había esperado hasta aquél momento. Ni siquiera se preocupó por Sherlock, al que dejó sólo con Moriarty. Sólo podía pensar en Mary.

John Watson apartó al doctor, que intentó impedir que entrase allí y corrió por el pasillo, observando por las ventanas hasta que encontró la sala donde se encontraba Mary. Estaba tumbada en una camilla, con una mano cayendo hacia un lado. Tenía un tubo con oxígeno en la boca, pero aquellas enfermeras no podían dejar de negar con la cabeza, con el rostro preocupado. John entró empujando la puerta y le instaron a que saliese de allí inmediatamente. Él no escuchaba. Sus oídos pitaban y sólo podía ver el rostro pálido de Mary, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, que aleteaban como un pequeño pajarillo. Podía ver en aquellas máquinas que su pulso estaba muy débil. Varias enfermeras tiraron de él para echarlo, cuando el doctor que le había avisado entró en la sala y negó con la cabeza.

John se acercó a su esposa y cogió su delgada mano entre las suyas, besándola. En aquél momento, no le importaba nada la vida anterior ni su verdadero nombre, como le había dicho en casa de los padres de Mycroft y Sherlock.

_¿Es Mary Watson suficiente para ti?_

—John...—La voz de Mary era un susurro y le costaba escucharla, por lo que se acercó a sus labios—John...

—Mary...no me dejes por favor...—Los ojos del medico se llenaron de lágrimas que rodaron por su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Mary. No podía dejarla escapar. No podía—Mary...

—Siempre pensé que no podría ser feliz con nadie después de lo que hice, John...Tú me has hecho feliz durante todos estos años...—Los ojos azules de Mary también estaban llenos de lágrimas pero sonreía. Era una sonrisa feliz—Tú me devolviste la vida...Y aún así...

—Sh...Mary...no hables...guarda...—Tragó saliva—Guarda fuerzas...Te vas a poner bien.

Mary soltó una risa seca pero alegre y alzó una mano, acariciando el rostro de su marido, observando sus ojos. Por unos instantes, se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro como si nada más existiera, como si un nudo invisible los uniera. Aún así, ese nudo estaba a punto de romperse. Mary soltó un gemido de dolor que hizo que John mirase a su alrededor. El cuerpo de su esposa estaba lleno de sangre.

—John...—La voz de Mary era un susurro, un gemido apenas dicho—John...abrázame...tengo frío...

John Watson analizó las últimas palabras de su mujer y sollozó, sonándose la nariz. Mary había extendido los brazos, casi sin fuerzas, por lo que John se refugió en ellos y frotó su piel, intentando darle calor. Mary tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a John, comenzando a susurrar una canción que a ella le gustaba cantar cuando creía que nadie la estaba escuchando. John se preguntó si aquella canción sería importante para ella en su infancia.

_Rosie, sweet Rosabel, I love her more than I can tell, O'er me she casts a spell, my charming black-eyed Sweet Rosabel._

__Terminó de cantar aquél estribillo con una voz cada vez más rota y apagada y depositó un beso en los labios de John, que, en shock, vio como Mary caía suavemente hacia atrás, sobre la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Su pecho dejó de moverse y las máquinas comenzaron a pitar. Aquél sonido se metió en los oídos de John, que negaba con la cabeza y zarandeaba con suavidad a Mary.  
—Mary...Mary por favor...Despierta...No nos dejes...No...Mary...  
Unas manos intentaron alejar al hombre de su esposa, pero John ya no atendía a razones. Su llanto era como el de un animal herido. Parecía que su corazón había sido arrancado aún latente y sólo habían dejado un hueco vacío y frío.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡MARY!

John observó que las manos eran las de Sherlock, cuyos ojos azules le observaban como si no pudiese soportar tanta tristeza. John Watson se abrazó a su amigo, sin dejar de sollozar, temiendo que si le soltaban, volvería a caer.

* * *

La lluvia caía fuera y golpeaba los cristales, como si las gotas quisieran hacer una carrera por ver quien llegaba antes. El ruido era relajante, monótono. La mujer que estaba delante suya no abrió la boca, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la carpeta que tenía en sus rodillas. El hombre que tenía delante parecía perdido, como si no perteneciese a este mundo. Carraspeó y unió sus manos.  
—John...hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Desde que tu amigo...bueno...  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Quieres decir algo?  
John Watson giró la cabeza y la psiquiatra observó el rostro de la desesperación y el dolor. Profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos de John. Barba descuidada y pelo sucio. La camisa mal abrochada. Y esos ojos que guardaban una profunda tristeza. John Watson cogió aire y apretó sus manos temblorosas en un puño, alzando la cabeza. Carraspeó y, con la voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar dijo:  
—Mi mujer, Mary Watson...Y mi hija...han...—Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, dejando que una lágrima se escapase—muerto.  



End file.
